Finis Poloniae
by Metheor
Summary: Trzy rozbiory Polski


**22.04 A/N - Przepraszam za tego byka z konstytucją == Nie zauważyłam go i wyszło na to, że debil ze mnie :**

**Hetalia nie jest moja**

**

* * *

  
**

_Finis Poloniae_

**1750 r.**

Krzyki roznosiły się po sali sejmowej, obecni wrzeszczeli na siebie. Różne głosy w kółko powtarzały:

- Veto! Veto! – aż do zachrypnięcia.

Feliks rozejrzał się zniechęcony. Kolejny sejm został zerwany.

***

Nie podobało mu się to, co działo się obecnie w kraju jego i Torisa. Złota wolność szlachecka, która na początku była ich osiągnięciem, teraz zaczynała ciążyć. Możne rody magnatów realizowały tylko swoje interesy, nie dbając w ogóle o dobro państwa i obywateli. Biedna szlachta nie miała nic do powiedzenia, mogła tylko wypełniać polecenia bogatszych. Każde obrady sejmu były przerywane, bo zawsze znalazł się ktoś niezadowolony.

Na dodatek zauważył, że na posiedzeniach coraz częściej pojawiają się Ivan, Gilbert i Roderich. Sama ich obecność nie była taka zła, ale oni posuwali się coraz dalej. Ingerowali w sprawy Polski, przekupywali ludzi, żeby wprowadzali zmiany, na których im zależało. Mieszali jak tylko mogli, pogłębiając panującą w kraju anarchię.

Bezład w państwie był ogromny. Rosja, jego wyrodny brat korzystał na tym jak mógł. Coraz bardziej kontrolował Feliksa i mówił mu, co ma robić. Polska starał się przed tym bronić, ale nie bardzo miał jak.

**1764 r.**

- Niech żyje król! Wiwat! – tłumy na ulicach wiwatowały, gdy po krótkim okresie bezkrólewia wybrano nowego władcę.

Feliks też tam był, ale nie przyłączył się do ogólnej radości. Może mu się tylko zdawało, ale cały czas, gdzieś w tłumie, migała mu wysoka sylwetka w szaliku. Czuł jego spojrzenie na sobie. Wyimaginowane ramiona obejmowały go, głos szeptał mu do ucha zapewnienia o ochronie, pomocy, reformach. O byciu jednością z Rosją.

Zadrżał mimowolnie. Zaczynał poważnie bać się Ivana. Nie miał pojęcia co ten świr mógł kombinować, ale na pewno nie miał wobec niego dobrych zamiarów.

***

- Nie możemy się na to zgodzić, Ivan. – powiedział spokojnie Roderich.

Austria jak zwykle ubrany był bardzo schludnie i miał nienaganne maniery. Nawet teraz, gdy kłócił się z Bragińskim, nie podniósł głosu. Poprawił tylko rękawy marynarki, które trochę nierówno układały się na oparciu fotela.

- Ale czemu? – zdziwił się niewinnie Rosja – Feliks to mój brat. Ja go tylko chronię…

- Gówno, a nie chronisz! – wściekły Gilbert uderzył pięścią w stół – Chcesz zagarnąć jego ziemie i tyle!

- A co wam to przeszkadza? – fiołkowe oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

Austria i Prusy popatrzyli na siebie. Obaj byli zdecydowanie przeciwni idei, w której Rosja miałby powiększyć swoje terytorium. Już teraz równowaga europejska była zachwiana. Gdyby nagle jedno z mocarstw wzięło pod panowanie obecne ziemie Polski, kruche porozumienie między nimi rozpadłoby się od razu.

- Uważam, że powinniśmy podzielić te tereny między siebie. – odezwał się wreszcie Roderich – Taka jest wola naszych władców. Musimy zachować równowagę pomiędzy nami.

- A więc dzielmy. – Ivan uśmiechnął się i nie był to normalny uśmiech – Mapa jest na stole.

Austria zastanowił się, jak bardzo pokręconym narodem musi być Rosja, skoro tak pragnie zniszczyć swojego brata. Westchnął. To nie była jego sprawa.

**1767 r.**

Szlachta w sejmie aż wrzała z oburzenia, ale nikt nie ośmielił się głośno zaprotestować. Nie po tym co zrobiono hetmanowi Rzewuskiemu i innym. Mogli tylko siedzieć i rzucać wrogie spojrzenia dwóm ludziom, którzy stali na środku pomieszczenia.

Przemawiał rosyjski ambasador, Ivan stał obok niego i tylko się uśmiechał. Padały oskarżenia o prześladowania innowierców i rozkazy, co do wprowadzenia nowych praw.

Feliks, ukryty w cieniu, zgrzytał zębami ze złości. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co się właśnie działo. Jak każdy naród musiał słuchać swojego króla, a ten był po stronie Rosji. Zakochany głupiec.

Toris uspokajająco poklepał go po ramieniu. Polska westchnął. Chciałby wierzyć, że wszystko się pomyślnie ułoży. Ostatnio było mu coraz ciężej.

**1768 r.**

Czuł rozbrzmiewające krzyki całym sobą, po jego głowie kołatało się hasło 'W obronie wiary i wolności'. Rozpierała go radość. Wreszcie ktoś zareagował na to co się działo. Postawili się i walczyli o tożsamość i niezależność.

Naprawdę, nie powinien był się tak cieszyć kiedy porwali króla, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Polska pokazał, że umie walczyć o swoje.

**1773 – 1775**

To był koniec. Feliks nie wiedział już co ma zrobić. Był na tej sali sejmowej i patrzył jak rozdzielają go między siebie, niczym jakieś łupy wojenne. Toris stał tuż obok, ich ramiona się stykały. Jemu też było ciężko. Byli związani od tylu wieków, mieli ze sobą mnóstwo wspólnego i bolało ich to prawie tak samo.

Ivan zabrał tereny za Dźwiną i Dnieprem, głównie ziemie Litwy. Roderich, ten wyniosły arystokrata, wziął Lwów – Łukasiewicz aż skręcał się na tą myśl. Jednak najbardziej bolało to, co zabrał Gilbert – całe Pomorze, oprócz Gdańska i małego pasa przybrzeżnego. I tak, żeby się tam dostać, musiał przejść przez terytorium pruskie. Ten czerwonooki diabeł wreszcie zabrał ziemie, których zawsze pragnął.

Polska nie miał nawet jak zaprotestować. Nie po tym co usłyszał od Prus:

- Ciesz się, że tylko tyle bierzemy.

Niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak ich zniszczyć. Niemoc była taka upokarzająca.

***

- Jak się trzymasz? – Litwa obrzucił Polskę zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Bał się, że po takim ciosie jego przyjaciel się załamie. Ku jego uldze, Feliks uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

- Generalnie, jest nieźle. Król jednak nie jest takim idiotą, za jakiego go miałem. Tak jakby, nie uwierzysz ile reform udało mu się wprowadzić. Totalnie! I założył Szkołę Rycerską. I Komisję Edukacji Narodowej. I w ogóle. – Polska się rozgadywał, a jego przyjaciel patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nawet po zabraniu ziem i kontroli Rosji, Feliks pozostał taki sam. To dawało Torisowi oparcie i poczucie pewniej stabilności.

- No, Liet, a jak tam budowa naszego kanału? – zapytał nagle Polska.

- Już prawie jest ukończony. Z pewnością ułatwi nam handel.

- No, i o to chodzi! Naprawimy sobie nasze państwo, totalnie, mówię ci, Liet! Jeszcze im pokażemy!

**1780 – 1790**

- W co ty, do cholery, pogrywasz?! – Gilbert, który przed chwilą wpadł do domu Rodericha, wyglądał jakby miał zamiar uderzyć go w twarz.

Austria spokojnie wzruszył ramionami. Lata wychowania i praktyki sprawiły, że w ogóle nie przejął się tym wybuchem. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się komuś, kogo nawet Elizaveta w przeszłości wykorzystywała jak chciała.

- Robię to, co uważam za słuszne. – ton jego głosu był chłodny, co rozjuszyło Gilberta jeszcze bardziej.

- Popierasz Ivana! – Prusy aż zatrząsł się z oburzenia – On chce zająć jeszcze więcej ziem, tym razem padło na Turcję, bo jest po stronie Polski. A ty go w tym wspierasz. Chcesz, żeby został najważniejszym państwem w Europie?

- To moja sprawa co robię, Gilbert. Nic ci do tego. – głos arystokraty był zimny jak lód. Były Krzyżak za dużo sobie pozwalał.

- Przecież sprzymierzyliśmy się po to, żeby nie stał się jeszcze większy. A teraz mu pomagasz!

- Powiedziałem – to moja sprawa, nie wtrącaj się.

Prusy wybiegł, przeklinając głośno po drodze.

**Wiosna 1789 r.**

Feliks i Toris obserwowali jak Ivan popędza żołnierzy. Wojska rosyjskie wynosiły się z ich kraju.

Polska był cały rozpromieniony. Litwa przyglądał mu się dyskretnie – zielone oczy błyszczały radośnie i wciąż się uśmiechał. Już dawno nie widział przyjaciela w tak dobrym nastroju.

- Odzyskujemy suwerenność, Toris. – odezwał się nagle Feliks i popatrzył na niego ciepło.

- Tak. – uśmiechnął się do niego – Znowu będziemy wolni i niezależni.

**1788 – 1791 r.**

- Żadnego liberum veto, żadnych konfederacji i rokoszy. Nareszcie, Liet! Tak jakby, naprawiliśmy system! – Polska wręcz tryskał entuzjazmem.

- Spokojnie, Feliks. – mimo poważnego tonu, Toris uśmiechał się szeroko. Jego też opanowała radość – już tyle zdołali zrobić w swoim państwie – Do całkowitej naprawy jeszcze daleka droga.

- Oj, daj spokój! Nie bądź takim ponurakiem! – Polska nie dał się łatwo zgasić – A na dodatek jesteśmy w pełni i totalnie zintegrowani! – złapał przyjaciela za rękę. Litwa zaczerwienił się.

Łatwo było stracić głowę. Nawet król był po stronie reform. Co tam król, sama caryca rosyjska na nie zezwoliła. Ivan był zbyt zajęty wojną z Turcją, nie miał czasu pilnować Polski i Litwy. A oni korzystali na tym jak mogli.

**3.05.1791**

Zgromadzeni w sejmie ludzie szaleli z radości. Króla niesiono na rękach, wiwatom nie było końca. Polska ochoczo włączył się do świętowania. Krzyczał razem ze wszystkimi i podskakiwał ze szczęścia. Najchętniej zacząłby tańczyć naokoło sali sejmowej.

Druga na świecie, pierwsza w Europie. Jego własna konstytucja.

Wreszcie miał dokument, który określał jego państwo, wprowadzał zasady władzy, ład. Nie była to może najbardziej demokratyczna z konstytucji, nie taka jak amerykańska, ale sygnalizowała jedno – Polska wreszcie był niepodległym krajem.

**Maj 1792**

Feliks wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo.

- Zdrada! – wołali jednym głosem zwolennicy konstytucji.

Kilku magnatów zapragnęło powrotu do starego porządku. Przecież widzieli, że był zły. Przez niego państwo upadało, zostały mu odebrane ziemie. A oni, korzystając z okazji, pobiegli ze skargą do Rosji. Ivan bardzo się ucieszył, że wreszcie ma pretekst do pognębienia swojego brata.

- Zdrada! – naród powtarzał te słowa, gdy wojska rosyjskie wkroczyły do Polski.

Caryca anulowała konstytucję, co było do przewidzenia. Na szczęście wciąż byli ci, którzy walczyli w jej obronie.

**Zieleńce, 1792 r.**

Wódz rozejrzał się po polu bitwy. Poniósł straty owszem, ale zwycięstwo było jego. Feliks podjechał do niego na koniu, usiłował wytrzeć krew z twarzy. Gdzieś w oddali Toris ze swoimi oddziałami rozprawiali się z niedobitkami.

- To była ważna bitwa. – powiedział dowódca – Powinna zostać jakoś zapamiętana.

- Tak jakby, jakieś specjalne odznaczenie? – zaproponował Feliks.

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł…

**

To było nieprzewidziane, nieprawdopodobne, to była…

- Zdrada! – cały naród wołał, gdy król się ugiął.

Targowica zwyciężyła.

**1793 r.**

Było bardzo, bardzo źle. Feliks chciał rzucić się na kolana i rwać włosy z głowy, ale to nie zmieniłoby jego sytuacji. Znowu przegrał, znowu został wykorzystany przez sąsiednie mocarstwa.

Marnym pocieszeniem było to, że Roderich nie brał tym razem udziału w rozbiorach. Zachciało mu się wtrącać w sprawy Francji i miał teraz wojnę na głowie.

Gilbert całkowicie odciął go od morza. Zabrał Gdańsk, całą Wielkopolskę i Toruń. Ivan też się nie krygował – wziął do siebie Ukrainę, a Wilno dostało się pod jego rządy. Biedny Toris musiał teraz służyć Rosji.

Na myśl o swoim bracie, Feliks zacisnął pięści. Ten dupek, psychol, który pod wiecznie miłym uśmiechem skrywał umysł pokręcony i chory jak żaden inny, dopuszczał się coraz gorszych rzeczy na Polsce. Łukasiewicz cały był z sińcach, często otwierały mu się krwawiące rany. Jednak najgorsze było to, co usłyszał od Rosji, po rozbiorze.

- Wiesz co, Feliks? – Ivan objął go od tyłu w pasie. Jego oddech śmierdział wódką, łaskotał go w szyję. Chciał go odtrącić, ale nie miał siły – Chociaż tak się stawiasz, tak walczysz, to będziesz mój. Będziesz cały mój. – cichy śmiech – Mogę wziąć wszystko co masz. Zabrałem Ukrainę. Wziąłem Litwę. Wiesz, z nim robiłem? – Polska szarpnął się gwałtownie, ale uścisk Rosji był silny – Niedługo nie zostanie ci nic, nikt ci nie pomoże. Bo chyba nie łudzisz się, że Sadiq ma jakieś szanse przeciwko mnie, prawda? I wtedy przyjdziesz do mnie. A ja będę czekał. Będę patrzył na ciebie, jak klęczysz przede mną i błagasz o to, bym się tobą zajął, bym cię wziął do siebie. Zobaczysz, bracie.

_Nigdy - _ Obiecał sobie Polska - _Nie pozwolę na to, nie dam się tak złamać. Nie uklęknę, nie przed nim._

I chociaż wszystko go straszliwie bolało, jego ciało protestowało przeciwko byciu rozdzielonym na trzy części, wiedział, że musi walczyć. Był gotowy bronić się do ostatniej kropli krwi. Powstanie było nieuniknione.

**1794 r.**

Feliks przemknął w cieniu budynku, tak, żeby Rosjanie go nie zauważyli. Nie był zbyt mile przez nich widziany, nawet we własnym kraju.

Wszedł do mieszkania i nie rozbierając się, przeszedł od razu do największego pokoju. Przywitały go głosy innych mężczyzn.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Co mnie, tak jakby, ominęło?

- Mówiliśmy właśnie o rewolucji w Francji. – odezwał się jeden z obecnych – Przeciwstawili się tam swojemu królowi. To dobry moment by zacząć działać. My też walczymy o niepodległość, mogą nam pomóc.

- Francuzi nam nie pomogą. Mają teraz własne problemy. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Że nam podeślą jakieś wojska ze wsparciem, kiedy sami mają w kraju niezły bałagan?

- Obejdziemy się i bez nich. Społeczeństwo nie chce tu panowania Rosji albo Prus. Nie pozwolimy sobą tak pomiatać!

Dyskusja robiła się coraz ostrzejsza, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł jakiś mężczyzna. Obecni zmierzyli go czujnym wzrokiem. Rosjanin…?

- Zapowiedzieli redukcje wojsk! Chcą nam zmniejszyć armię! – wykrzyknął, patrząc prosto na Feliksa.

- Musimy totalnie zacząć działać. Teraz. – powiedział Polska po chwili milczenia.

**24.03.1794**

Nie tylko wojsko zgromadziło się wokół człowieka, który głosił na krakowskim rynku. Mieszkańcy miasta wpatrywali się w niego uważnie. Mówił o miłości do ojczyzny i godności narodowej. Wzywał do masowego poparcia powstania. To nie miała być już tylko sprawa szlachty – cały naród zobowiązany był postawić się wobec obcej władzy.

Feliks też tam był. Stał u boku Tadeusza Kościuszki i słuchał jego słów. To był początek ostatniej walki – walki o zachowanie siebie w całości.

**Racławice, 4.04.1794 r.**

Chłopi z kosami to był naprawdę niezwykły widok na polu walki. A jednak oni też wzięli udział w powstaniu. To dzięki nim wygrali tę bitwę.

Stali teraz na polu własnej chwały, jakby onieśmieleni tym, czego przed chwilą dokonali. Ale nikt nie drwił z nich, nie kazał wracać do wsi. Szlachta patrzyła na nich z wdzięcznością. W końcu uratowali im życie.

**Kilka dni później**

- Wilno walczy! – zdyszany posłaniec przekazał wieści Kościuszce.

U jego boku Feliks zastygł na chwilę, a potem zalała go olbrzymia fala ulgi. Toris jeszcze się nie poddał! Wciąż jeszcze mogli zwyciężyć, wrócić do siebie i być razem jak dawniej. Świadomość, że przyjaciel był po jego stronie dodała mu otuchy i roznieciła nadzieję.

Od Krakowa, przez Warszawę aż do Wilna – wszędzie walczyli Polacy. Niepodległość wydawała się tak bliską perspektywą.

**Maciejowice, 10.10.1794**

Wszędzie pełno ciał. Polska rozejrzał się. Wszystko widział jakby przez czerwoną mgłę. Czy to krew zalewała mu oczy, czy tracił przytomność, sam już nie wiedział. Ból odbierał mu zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.

Bitwa była przegrana. Nie miał już siły dalej walczyć. Wojna straszliwie go wyczerpała. Był mały, słaby, prawie bezbronny. Jego wola walki powoli gasła. Jedynym pragnieniem było teraz położyć się i zasnąć. Odpocząć.

- _Finis Poloniae!_ – nagły krzyk wyrwał Feliksa z tego stanu apatii.

Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i zobaczył Naczelnika, który z rozpaczy wzniósł ręce do nieba. Był ranny.

Feliks zaczął biec w jego kierunku. Bał się, że nie zdąży.

**6/7.11.1974**

Polska kurczowo ściskał swoją koszulę. Ból był tak straszny, że nie mógł normalnie ustać na nogach. Oparł się o ścianę budynku, oddychając ciężko.

Serce. Krwawiło mu serce. Czuł cierpienie zamordowanych, ich krzyki rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. Przyspieszenie pulsu na ostatnie, rozpaczliwe zrywy do walki.

- Dlaczego mi to robisz, Ivan? – skulił się na ziemi – Dlaczego?

**25.11.1974**

Ivan patrzył z miłym uśmiechem na słaniającego się na nogach Feliksa. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby wpadł na pogawędkę do przyjaciela, a nie po to, żeby zabić swojego brata.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał przyjaźnie.

Polska rzucił mu najgroźniejsze spojrzenie na jakie było go stać w tym stanie. Kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł, że jeszcze trochę i straci przytomność.

- Jak na kogoś, kogo mają zaraz rozerwać na strzępy, to totalnie świetnie. – warknął.

W oczach Rosjanina pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski. Z chorym uśmieszkiem podszedł bliżej i objął Polskę. Tamten nawet nie miał siły się wyrywać. Zastygł tylko w bezruchu, pozwalając Ivanowi wpleść palce w swoje włosy. Nie zareagował nawet wtedy, kiedy Rosja go pocałował. Stał jak manekin i z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy patrzył przed siebie, i udawał, że to wszystko go nie obchodzi.

- Mówiłem ci, że kiedyś staniesz się jednością ze mną. Bracie. – wyższy mężczyzna wyszeptał mu do ucha, dalej go tuląc. Dopiero to podziałało na Polskę, który zebrał pozostałą mu resztkę sił i wyrwał się z uścisku. Rosja dalej miał na twarzy ten miły, pogodny uśmiech.

- Jesteś chory. – Feliks splunął z obrzydzeniem.

- Już myślałem, że chcesz go przelecieć Ivan. Słowo daję, jesteś pokręcony. Lecisz na własnego brata. – odezwał się z tyłu zarozumiały głos.

Polska nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto przyszedł. Znowu ktoś go objął w pasie, tylko, że tym razem te ramiona były inne – szczuplejsze i ciepłe. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

- Gotowy? – szept Gilberta zabrzmiał złowieszczo w jego uchu. Feliks zadrżał, mimo, że usilnie starał się nie okazywać strachu.

Na to, co nastąpiło, nie mógł być w jakikolwiek sposób przygotowany. Nic nie przygotowuje do bycia rozerwanym na części.

Trzy narody rozdzieliły to, co z niego zostało, między siebie. Zatwierdziły to. A potem straszliwy ból sprawił, że Polska stracił przytomność.

Znikał.

**1797 r.**

Mapy przykrywały cały stół, wokół którego zgromadziły się trzy państwa.

- Czy to jest naprawdę konieczne? – zapytał Roderich. Nie miał jakiegoś specjalnego sentymentu do Polski, ale metody, które proponowali Rosja i Prusy, sprawiały, że czuł się zniesmaczony.

- A co, boisz się pobrudzić sobie rączki? – zaszydził Gilbert. On aż rwał się do tego, co miało nastąpić. Nienawidził Feliksa od bardzo dawna. Austria nie raczył nawet na niego spojrzeć.

Ivan nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Zamoczył swoje pióro w tuszu i sięgnął po pierwszą mapę. Austria i Prusy obserwowały go, jak skreślał z niej nazwę 'Polska'. Po chwili obaj przyłączyli się do niego.

Polska zniknął z mapy Europy.

**Ten sam rok, Włochy**

Feliciano przechadzał się po mieście bez żadnego szczególnego celu. Taki sobie zwykły spacer, okazja żeby poflirtować z jakimiś ładnymi dziewczynami.

Skręcił w jedną z uliczek i zobaczył coś bardzo dziwnego. Młody chłopak z blond włosami sięgającymi ramion, gestykulując gwałtownie, opowiadał coś z entuzjazmem towarzyszom. Żaden z nich nie był Włochem, widać to było na pierwszy rzut oka. Podszedł bliżej.

- I generał, tak jakby, dostał zezwolenie od Napoleona! Totalnie, możemy zacząć rekrutację! – mężczyźni wokół wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych.

Feliciano zbliżył się do nich. Na jego widok mężczyźni szybko się rozeszli. Został tylko tamten chłopak.

- Przepraszam. – Włochy wyciągnął rękę i uśmiechnął się – Pierwszy raz cię tu widzę. Jestem Feliciano Vargas.

Blondyn odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem i uścisnął jego dłoń.

- Totalnie miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Feliks Łukasiewicz.


End file.
